Jack in the Hospital
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: The receptionist seemed to be trying to speak when a door behind her opened and Jack stepped out. "Jack!" Martha exclaimed, dropping her bag and running to hug him. "Why are you here?"


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who or (it just occurred to me this might be necessary too) Torchwood (though this is definitely not for Torchwood). This is all for fun and I promise I'm not trying to make money off of this (I couldn't if I tried).

So it's been a while! No, longer then that (for this storyline). It's been longer then five months! My sister wanted me to do another, though, so I did! It's not the best, but I hope you like it!

* * *

Martha Jones pushed open the door to the hospital, her face red from the frosty November cold. It was warm inside, and she hurriedly shut the door one-handedly, the other hand clutching a large bag.

"Excuse me," she said rushing up to the front desk. "I have some things for the children in the children's ward."

The receptionist didn't look up from the computer. "I'll be with you in a moment," she said, clearly not paying attention. Martha glanced around, painfully aware of the empty hospital.

"Is everything all right?" Though Martha did not work with the hospital anymore, she found it difficult to not offer assistance. After all, when she'd been with The Doctor, they'd helped just about everyone.

The receptionist did not seem to be listening. Then, glancing up, she smiled. "Martha Jones! You used to be a student here! What happened?"

Martha shifted her feet uncomfortably. She thought about her work with Torchwood, then said simply, "I just decided to kind of reconsider I guess. How are you?"

The receptionist seemed to be trying to speak when a door behind her opened and Jack stepped out.

"Jack!" Martha exclaimed, dropping her bag and running to hug him. "Why are you here?"

The receptionist stood up sharply. "Are you allowed to leave, Mr. Harkness?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "No, I knocked out the seven crazy doctors that are convinced I'm a living miracle and I'm now trying to escape."

Martha laughed, though quietly. "I'm sure he's fine."

"Who are you to talk?" The receptionist snapped, obviously not in a reminiscent mood anymore. "It appears as though this young man has been reborn."

Martha had to look away, she was laughing so hard. "'Young man?'" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Actually, you're very perceptive. You'd be surprised how young I am. Martha might even be surprised. I'm so young and handsome, don't you think? Besides all that, I may even be a living miracle. It seems as though I've been reborn."

The receptionist looked so angry that Martha grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him out of the hospital. "What happened?" she hissed when they were safely outside.

"I died," Jack said casually. Then, after seeing Martha's alarmed look, he added, "I'm fine. I was hiking and I thought the cliff might have a good view."

Martha clapped her hand over get mouth. "You fell off the cliff?"

Jack looked confused. "No. Why would you think that? My friend pushed me off."

Martha threw her arms around Jack. "Are you okay? You can't possibly be okay! And what about the doctors that think you're a living miracle? This is such a mess! Why were you so careless?"

Jack laughed. "I love how this all comes back to be my fault! I just died! Can't you be a little more sympathetic? Even worse then me dying, I was doing some really important work yesterday - of course, my work is always important - and I had to go out on a balcony!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Martha said, half-smiling. "However will you go on?"

Laughing, she threw her arms around him. "Remember when we talked about Australia?"

"Australia? You mean that island that's not really an island? With the kangaroos?"

"Yes," Martha said. "The place with the kangaroos. Remember when we said we were going to go?"

Jack nodded. "Yes. But apparently you decided you didn't want to? You never called. It was actually quite hurtful."

Martha sighed. "Jack, I called you! Don't you want to go?"

"Sure, why not?" Jack said, shrugging. Then, after slipping his arm around Martha, he began to shout for a taxi.

Winking at Martha, he pulled her into a taxi. "The airport," he told the driver, laughing.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so! Please review! And for fun, if you've read any more of the stories in this series (?) which was your favourite? I know mine and a few others are the only stories in this ship, but it's really cool if you like it too!

Linley =)


End file.
